


Rehabilitation

by LaterTuesday



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's feeling pretty rehabilitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehabilitation

She'd been in the can for a couple of years when he came for her. His visit got her out of group therapy, so there's a plus.

But then he told her that Angel was gone and the world needed a hero. She figures the shit's really hit the fan if the closest thing around that resembles a hero is her.

Wow, it really must be the apocolypse.

She's in here because she deserves to be. She breaks out because it's her job (and no one else can do it).

Besides, Faith figures, as safety glass shatters around her, she's feeling pretty rehabilitated already.


End file.
